


Hänselei

by TheInfiniteQuestion, viixiie



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Collaboration, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/viixiie/pseuds/viixiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this post: http://kommissarslittlemaus.tumblr.com/post/123087710646/viixiie-kommissarslittlemaus-viixiie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hänselei

**Author's Note:**

> So a Becommissar fic based on the video in that tumblr post was requested by tumblr user arizonawtf like… last month, so this thing is long overdue. My fault, sorry. Co-written by viixiie and myself. First collab fic we’ve ever done, so please go easy on us. The first part was written by her, and my part is after the break, and it gets pretty NSFW, so have fun with that. Also, credit for the title goes to viixiie because I couldn’t think of one.
> 
> EDIT: AO3 user lilolilyrae was gracious enough to help fix the German parts :)

[viixiie’s part]

The door hissed open slowly and heavy footsteps shuffled into the entryway before the sound of the door closing followed by a heavy, muffled thump filled the small apartment. A light coat and scarf were shed and hung on their respective hooks on the wall, sneakers were kicked off, and nearly six German feet of tired blonde shuffled to the plush couch occupied only by a few throw pillows and a tiny, sympathetic American.

Said American quickly had a head of golden hair in her lap as the exhausted woman forewent traditionalism and unceremoniously flipped herself over the arm of the couch with a long, loud groan.

“Practice was that rough today, huh?” the brunette questioned with a loving smile as she slowly stroked the hair at her fingertips, drawing a contented hum from her companion.

“ _Ja_. I’m starving, and I ache. I will rest, find myself a small meal, and then I assume I will sleep until Worlds.”

A small chuckle sounded above her. “I’ll get you some-”

“No. Stay. You are comfortable.”

“As you wish, Your Highness.”

Her rest was not long. Her growling stomach rose her, and she decided quickly on some leftover pasta in the fridge to settle it until morning. Her intent was to go instantly to sleep, but her visitor stopped her in the door.

“Shirt. Off. Now.”

“ _Was_?” German was her default, and she found she jumped to it often around the smaller girl.

“You heard me. Don’t make it weird. It’s not like that. Take it off, and go lie on your belly.”

Piecing her words together, the German’s stormy eyes hardened. “ _Maus_ -”

“Moose.”

“Beca.”

“Luisa. You’re not my mom. Resorting to my name isn’t scary. Now go. You’ve had a hard day, and you’re so tense I can almost feel the oxygen around you solidifying.”

Arguing with the feisty girl was pointless, Luisa knew. She let out a long and admittedly overdramatic sigh and nudged past Beca, pulling off her shirt and purposefully rolling her shoulders a few times to flex the sore muscles in her back. Painful, yes, but worth it. She knew all of her  _Maus_ ’s weaknesses.

She felt Beca press light kisses up her back, and sighed contentedly into the arm her chin rested on.  Light hands soon skimmed over her skin, cool and nice on her pained back, but after a few passes she began pressing the heels of her hands gently into the muscles and moving closer to Luisa’s spine with each drag of her hands.

The blonde’s breathing seemed erratic, as she’d suck in air, hiss it out, or hold it in an uneven pattern, in a mix of pain and strange pleasure. Her back muscles were sensitive, almost ticklish, and every pass over her sides or spine made her jolt.

“If someone would have told me a year ago I’d reduce you to cute gasps and shivers with just a backrub, I’d probably have gotten Fat Amy to punch them in the face,” Beca mused from behind her. Luisa shot her a sharp “shut up” in German, which was quickly cut off with a loud gasp as Beca pressed splayed fingers up her spine.

The small hands moved upwards, where her thumbs rubbed firm circles over her shoulders.  The Das Sound Machine leader shuddered slightly and angled her face down, effectively hiding it in her arm and muffling the whimper that escaped her throat, growing into a soft moan as the circles moved between her shoulder blades.

The Kommissar of DSM was many things, but not pain-resistant. Many times in her career of intense a cappella, she’d stressed, pulled, and strained more muscles than she could count. Almost every member of DSM had offered her massages, and she’d always turned them down for hot baths or showers, several laps in a pool, or some kind of gel that only her second hand girl-slash-choreographer Ari was allowed to assist her with. She was sassy, but physically soft and feathery.

Since Beca had come to Germany to visit her, she’d given her two massages before this one- one simple shoulder rub that led Luisa to explain why she had become a quick-talking mess, and the one that came directly after and led into some seriously nice sex.

This time it wasn’t for sex, but the hard, small circles being pressed into her back by the woman of her affections-

Her thoughts were cut short, her mind going blank as a slender leg slipped over her and a small body came to rest low on her hips.

“Tiny  _Maus_? What are you-  _mm_ ,” she whimpered, the very end of the last syllable rising an octave. The tiny American pressed her upper body weight into her ministrations, shifting her hips with every motion, and Luisa found herself almost panting out whines.

“ _Mein Gott_ , fuck me,” she whispered, though not quite softly enough. Beca chuckled and leaned forward to press a kiss to her temple.

“Not tonight, darling. You need to sleep.” She ignored Luisa’s arguments as she ran her hands softly over the muscles of her back, now much more relaxed, then stood to turn off the light. When she returned, Luisa was pouting like a child, but welcomed her to their bed and pulled her into her arms anyway.

 

“Pieter,  _du Idiot_ ,” Luisa hissed when she finally snatched her phone from the bedside table. Six calls. Six! “ _Was kann so wichtig sein? Es ist gerade mal 7.00 an unserem freien Tag. Wenn das hier das “Payback” für unsere frühen Trainings morgens ist, werde ich-_ ”  **(You idiot.. What can be so important? It’s only 7:00 on our day off. If this is more “payback” for our early morning workouts, I will-)**

 ****" _Ari musste sich beeilen um ihre Mutter letzte Nacht zu einer Notoperation zu bringen. Sie hat uns gesagt, dass sie nicht sicher war, wann sie zurückkommen können, also hat sie vorgeschlagen, dass Dietmar und ich die Choreographie anfangen._ ”  **(Ari had to rush her mother into emergency surgery last night. She told us she was not sure if they could return, so she suggested Dietmar and I begin choreography.)**

Luisa had begun getting dressed, pressing a soft kiss to Beca’s cheek as the younger girl grumbled at the loss of cuddles. Charming as she was, lounging in bed simply felt lazy now that Luisa was awake.

She had on a shirt, and was working on her skirt when she felt soft kisses on the back of her neck, trailing up to just under her ear. “ _Ich verstehe.  Ja, gut_. ” She grinned as a hand skimmed down her hip, though her breath hitched slightly when she caught Beca dipping down into a crouch beside her.  **(I see. Yes, good.)**

“ _Achte darauf, alle Noten zu haben die du kannst! Scheiße!_ ” Luisa’s voice pitched up suddenly as Beca gripped her inner thigh, her hand snaking slowly and teasingly up her leg. A hand over her mouth as she quivered, she was quick to ensure Pieter that she was fine- though the fingers finally pressed against her and started rubbing in achingly slowly circles that made her breath hitch, and she fell back slightly against the doorframe of the closet.  **(Make sure you’ve gotten all the notes you can! Shit!)**

” _Luisa? Ist alles_ -”  **(Luisa? is everything-)**

“ _Es geht mir gut! Ich bin.. ja. Es geht mir fantastisch. Wir werden_ -” Beca slipped past the material of her underwear and she forced back a near growl. “ _Wir werden später miteinander reden._ ”  **(I’m fine! I’m .. yeah. I’m amazing. we will- … We’ll talk later.)**

“ _Aber_ -”  **(But-)**

Two fingers pushed into her suddenly, curling cruelly upwards and instantly making up her mind for her. “ _Später_ ,” she growled, slamming her thumb down on the ‘end call’ button and throwing her phone blindly across the room before collapsing onto the tiny brunette and finding her lips hungrily.  **(Later.)**

She would not be teased again.

~~~~~

[my part]

Beca grinned as Luisa practically threw herself onto the smaller girl, attacking the brunette’s lips with sheer desperation. The taller woman slid her hands under Beca’s shirt, tugging it off, the girl’s pants following suit. As Luisa’s hands ran up and down Beca’s stomach, the blonde narrowed her eyes.

“So you think you can tease me without consequence, hm?”

The brunette smirked, a challenging glint in her eyes. “Maybe consequence is what I was aiming for.”

Luisa shook her head, her fingers playing at the edge of the smaller girl’s underwear. “Feisty  _Maus_ … you should be careful of what you wish for.”

Beca’s reply was cut short by a sharp gasp, her hands flying up to grasp at the German’s shoulders as the taller woman suddenly slipped two fingers into the brunette. Luisa chuckled, ruthlessly pressing her thumb to the girl’s clit, eliciting a loud moan in the form of her name.

Beca bit her lip, whimpering as she ground her hips down, meeting the woman’s hand at an increasingly rapid pace. Meanwhile, the blonde’s other hand was running across the bottom edge of the smaller girl’s bra, teasing her fingers along the underside of the brunette’s breasts.

Beca, trying to fight the haze of lust that was quickly overwhelming her, reached behind herself to unhook her bra with shaky fingers, succeeding after a few attempts. She grabbed Luisa’s hand, placing it over her breast, and groaned as the taller woman squeezed it, rolling and pinching her nipple to hardness.

Luisa’s mouth went to her other breast, lavishing it with equal attention. The brunette groaned, arching her back to increase contact, and the German chuckled against her skin. As the blonde quickened her pace, she brought her thumb back down to stroke Beca’s clit, leaning up to growl in the girl’s ear.

“No. More.  _Teasing_.” At the last word, she curled her fingers, rubbing against the brunette’s sweet spot. Beca’s eyes widened, her body going rigid as she was hit by an intense orgasm. She cried out, gripping the bed sheets so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

Luisa waited for her to come down, slowly removing her fingers. The smaller girl was panting harshly, sweat breaking out on her skin from her prior exertion. As Beca waited for her breathing to even out, she watched as the taller woman licked her fingers clean.

The smaller girl swallowed hard at seeing the German’s tongue poke out to run along her fingers, dipping between the digits and lapping up Beca’s fluids. As Luisa looked up at her, a sudden flare of energy sparked within the tiny brunette, and she flipped them over, attacking the woman’s mouth.

As their tongues battled for dominance, a moan rang out, but neither of them could tell who it came from. Beca parted first, leaving a trail of feverish kisses across the blonde’s jawline, and down to her neck. She growled as she was stopped by the clothes that Luisa was still wearing, and worked quickly to help the German take everything back off.

The brunette chuckled as Luisa was eager to assist. She smirked. “Don’t you have to call Pieter back?”

The blonde threw each garment of clothing carelessly across the room, growling at the smaller girl. “He can wait a bit longer.”

Beca grinned. “Awesome.” She laughed as Luisa impatiently pulled her closer for another kiss. The German watched as the brunette moved down to continue where she had left off, sucking at the woman’s collarbones. The blonde’s eyes fluttered closed at the sensation, and her breath hitched as the smaller girl’s hands went to her breasts, kneading them and playing with her nipples.

As Beca moved down slowly, lightly scraping her nails down Luisa’s abs, it only served to make the woman wetter and more impatient. She growled, grabbing the brunette and flipping them so she was on top. The smaller girl squeaked as she found herself staring up at the smirking German, who had taken the girl’s hand and put it right at her entrance.

Luisa drew in a sharp breath as she brought her hips down onto Beca’s fingers. The taller woman loomed over the girl, her blonde hair cascading down like a curtain around them. She leaned forward just enough so their noses were touching, and whispered against Beca’s lips. “Move your fingers, little  _Maus_.”

The smaller girl didn’t have to be told twice. She immediately sprung to action, watching in awe as the blonde ground her hips down in quick, desperate motions. Luisa leaned back down to capture Beca’s lips in a messy kiss as their thrusts increased in speed. As she felt a familiar tingling low in her belly, the German panted into the girl’s ear. “ _Bitte mehr_. I need to feel you.”

Beca nodded, adding another finger, and doubled her efforts, slightly curling her fingers every few strokes. A resounding moan let her know that her efforts weren’t in vain, and she grinned as the taller woman pressed herself into the brunette. Sharp teeth sank into the girl’s shoulder as Luisa attempted to muffle her sounds, and Beca hissed at the pain, but kept going.

The blonde’s fingers dug into the bed sheets as she scrambled to brace herself for her impending orgasm. The smaller girl snaked her unoccupied hand along the German’s arm and into the taller woman’s hand, interlocking their fingers. Luisa looked up, catching the brunette’s hooded gaze before the girl curled her fingers again, hitting the woman’s sweet spot.

The blonde’s eyes widened, and a keening moan was ripped from her throat as her orgasm hit. Beca smirked as the German collapsed in a sweaty mess, but was still coherent enough to fall next to the smaller girl, rather than on top of her. Luisa lay panting for a few moments, then rolled onto her side to face the brunette, who had just finished licking her fingers clean.

Beca giggled as she was pulled back against the taller woman. “Satisfying?”

“ _Ja_. Very much so.” The girl was rewarded with a soft kiss to her cheek, and Luisa sighed in content as they settled, enjoying the post-coital bliss.

The peace didn’t last long, as the blonde’s phone went off again. The taller woman sighed, now regretting her decision to throw her phone across the room. Instead of moving to get it, she pulled Beca closer to her, pressing gentle kisses to the shoulder that she had previously bitten down on. As the brunette winced from the soreness, she mumbled repeated apologies into the smaller girl’s ear.

Her phone went off again, multiple beeps signaling a string of texts, and she groaned in irritation. Beca chuckled. “Aren’t you gonna get that?”

Luisa shrugged, echoing her own words from earlier. “He can wait a bit longer.”


End file.
